


Nails, pumpkins and parties

by ZukosAss



Series: The modern world of Avatar (all things modern AU) [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Autistic Zuko (Avatar), Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZukosAss/pseuds/ZukosAss
Summary: In which Zuko paints Sokka's nails before heading off to a party.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The modern world of Avatar (all things modern AU) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040257
Kudos: 74





	Nails, pumpkins and parties

**Author's Note:**

> I initially did this in the run up to Halloween, but I think I've finally accepted that everyone is moving to Ao3 rather than staying on Wattpad so I'm slowly transferring all my work over, starting with my modern one shots.

"Sokka I swear to Agni if you don't stop moving I won't paint your nails" Zuko released his boyfriend's half-finished left nail job and fixed him with a glare.

"But I wanna look spooky" Zuko's glare diluted completely when Sokka gave him that look that meant Zuko couldn't say no to him even if he tried.

"Then stop moving bitch" Zuko couldn't help the laugh that crept in as Sokka stuck his tongue out, and he resumed painting his boyfriend's nails. If he said he wasn't immensely proud of the stellar job he was doing, Zuko would be a shit faced liar. He continued painting a little pumpkin on Sokka's left middle finger. They had decided that since Halloween was the next day and Katara and Aang were hosting a Halloween party for their friends, that Zuko would make Sokka's nails look spooky.

Sokka could hear the faint sounds of the television going on in the background, but he was far more interested in his cute boyfriend sticking his tongue out in concentration than whatever Monty Python had to say. He could hear about migratory coconuts and the knights who say ni when Zuko wasn't looking insanely adorable. "Zuko, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm painting a pumpkin, and so far it's a masterpiece" Sokka looked a little closer and saw a tiny pumpkin on his left middle finger. 

"It's my favourite Halloween thing" Sokka smiled, and placed a soft kiss on Zuko's forehead. He could hear a faint 'I know' and saw a wide smile on Zuko's face. It was moments like this that made Sokka realise how much he loved his boyfriend. "Do you want to go to Katara's party tonight? We can show off my nails" Sokka wiggled his right fingers near Zuko's face, laughing softly when his hand got swatted away.

"Okay, all done on your left hand, give me your right, I'm gonna paint your among us character on your middle finger" Sokka looked over at the plethora of nail polishes next to his boyfriend. 

"Are you gonna be on hoarders with your massive nail paint collection?" Zuko laughed softly. Sokka was glad that Zuko could laugh more openly now, and he had a blooming feeling of pride in his chest, knowing that he had helped Zuko to be able to laugh and relax.

"Mai has a bigger nail polish collection than I do, Sokka and you know it" Zuko reached for a blue jar of nail polish and took it to the right middle nail on Sokka's hand. "How the fuck am I gonna paint a witch's hat?" Sokka laughed, sure that whatever Zuko did was going to look great.

"So where are we on the party?" Sokka lay his left hand on Zuko's thigh and squeezed softly, enjoying the softness of the jogging bottoms that Zuko would only wear around Sokka. He knew this was because Zuko thought he had an image to uphold, but Sokka liked to posit that it was because the jogging bottoms were ouija board themed, and were leftover from Zuko's emo phase.

"Do you have the energy to go? You've had a busy week Sokka" Zuko brought Sokka's hand a little closer to his face, inspecting the little blue crewmate on his fingernail. Evidently, it was Zuko's finest work and he moved on to the rest of Sokka's nails.

"You've had a busy week too Zuko, let's not forget you've had three deadlines in a row at uni" Sokka was never a fan of the weeks where Zuko had too many deadlines to contend with, because he survived purely off caffeine, and locked himself in his room for an inordinate amount of time. Sokka had received his degree in engineering a year ago and was now training to be a lecturer at Republic City University. He was amazed his and Zuko's student loans afforded their apartment. 

"Sokka, if you want to go to your sister's party, I'm happy to go" Zuko looked up to press a small kiss to his boyfriend's lips before going back to his nail painting masterpiece. "If you want to sit here and order pizza, and marathon top gear or Monty Python, then I'm happy with that too" Zuko released Sokka's hand and planted his hands on Sokka's crossed knees. "But if we are going to the party I need fair warning so I can get changed, and we need to stop and grab alcohol, because Aang doesn't think of booze when he organises a party" Sokka smiled and pulled Zuko in for a long kiss, gripping him by the back of the neck and placing his other hand on Zuko's right thigh.

"I think I'd like to go to Katara's party, I'm her brother I should probably go, plus Azula is going and you know what she's like when she gets drunk" Sokka smiled, thinking back to the time Azula got drunk and tried to dive into the swimming pool from the upstairs window.

"Alright, but Suki is on Azula duty this time" Zuko smiled, getting off the sofa to put his collection of nail polishes away. "Give me half an hour to get ready then we can go"

"Okay baby" Sokka called, making his way to his room. "Katara said its fancy dress by the way"

"Pull the other one Boomerang" Sokka checked his phone again, reading the text from his sister.

"No, definitely fancy dress, just put your Halloween costume on Hotshot"

"Sokka, Halloween isn't until tomorrow, we can't wear our Halloween costumes tonight" Oh yes, how could Sokka be such a fool. Usually, he doesn't have a problem with these small discrepancies, it's not Zuko's fault that things like wearing his Halloween costume outside of Halloween, and the smell of orange peel clinging to his hands didn't sit well with his autism.

"Is this an autism thing, Zuko?" Sokka raised his voice slightly so Zuko could hear him over the running shower. "You can always wear last year's Halloween costume" since they started dating they did a couples costume every year. Last year they had dressed up as Party Poison and Fun Ghoul from the true lives of the fabulous killjoys. This year it was Zuko in his rugby gear and zombie makeup, and Sokka in a cheerleader outfit and zombie makeup.

"It's fine Sokka, I've got something in mind" Sokka smiled and busied himself with getting ready.

A short while later, Zuko emerged from his room and Sokka almost dropped the TV remote. He raked his eyes over the loose ponytail and oversized flannel shirt draped over Zuko's frame. Though what most caught Sokka's attention were the ripped up skin tight jeans and the heeled ankle boots. Sokka loved Zuko's outfits at the best of times, even when he wasn't trying to look way out of his league. But he had really gone all out on the red and black colour scheme tonight. 

"Ready to go Sokka?" Zuko smiled, reaching his hands out to cup either side of Sokka's face and pull him in for one of those bone-melting Zuko kisses. Again, Sokka loved the long nails on Zuko's hands at the best of times, but the wine red and gold nail polish really complimented the outfit.

"Look at you Zu, you look so pretty" Sokka cooed, reconnecting their lips. "So when you said you have something in mind, you meant you were going to colour coordinate your outfit and look as sexy as humanly possible" Zuko's face flushed slightly red, and Sokka planted a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"Says you, my love, you look so handsome" Zuko clenched the hem of Sokka's shirt into his fists as he peppered kisses all over Sokka's neck.

"Careful my little firefly, if you keep kissing my neck like that we won't make it to the party" Sokka whispered in his boyfriend's ear in that voice that never failed to make him obey.

"Oh, and why won't we make it?" Zuko snaked his arms around Sokka's neck and pressed their bodies closer together. Lightly teasing his nails up and down the parts of Sokka's back that his shirt exposed. Oh okay, Zuko had decided to be a brat today, got it.

"Because" Sokka fisted the back of Zuko's plaid shirt in one hand, and gripped his ponytail in the other, pulling slightly. "If you keep pressing up against me and kissing my neck I'll throw you down on the sofa and give you a reason to dig those pretty nails into my back" Sokka smirked at the sharp intake of breath that came from his boyfriend.

Sokka pulled away, but not before giving Zuko's hair one more soft yank, and grabbed the car keys. He threw the keys at Zuko, who caught them deftly and gave Sokka an inquisitive look. "You got me worked up when I didn't have time to properly take care of you, and you know how much I love doing that, so as penance you're driving" Sokka flashed his glaring boyfriend an impudent grin before walking out of the apartment.

"You only want me to drive because you love being in control of the music" Zuko griped at him while he locked the door.

"I'm the best DJ ever and you know it Sunshine" Sokka could practically hear Zuko fuming as he trailed down the stairs behind him.

The boys made it to the car and buckled themselves in. Sokka elected to control the music as Zuko reversed out of their flat block's car park. "I'm in a throwback mood, what do you think?"

"As long as black veil brides is in your throwback mood, I'm in" Zuko said before putting his foot to the floor. Sokka decided he would never be tired of the way the Lotus Evora shot forward under Zuko's expert control of the accelerator.

"We'll have old black veil brides so I can tease you about not being out of your emo phase" Sokka grinned at his boyfriend. Sokka decided he was going to have fun torturing his boyfriend like this all the way to Katara's house.

And that's exactly what he did, only letting up when they got to the party and Zuko finally had an opportunity to escape Sokka, though it wasn't long before he was back to make sure Sokka didn't drink himself into oblivion.


End file.
